TMNT  Without Love
by DisneyBeatleTurtlefan94
Summary: Songfic! Pairings: Mikey X Kala, Don X Venus, Raph X Mona, Leo X Lotus  TMNT/Hairspray crossover  song: Without Love


**WITHOUT LOVE**

Michelangelo and Donatello stealthily lifted the lifted the tile from the prison's ceiling as they jumped down onto the floor one at a time: Donatello, of course, jumping down much quieter than Michelangelo who landed to the ground with a "WAH-OOF!"

"Shh," Donnie hissed, "Do you want the guards to hear us?" he whispered.

"Well, 'scuse me for livin'," Mikey whispered back, rubbing his shell, "I think I landed on my soft spot."

"We're turtles: with these shells as an epidermic armament...how could we POSSIBLY have a soft spot?"

"It's possible! I me-"

But Michelangelo stopped when he heard voices calling from one of the prison chambers down a murky corridor.

"Must be the girls," he said quietly, still listening intently.

"Hmm, what was your first clue?" Donnie replied sarcastically. Shrugging it off, Mikey whispered, "Le's go," when Don grabbed his shell as he was about to move.

"Wait, what about Leo and Raph?"

"Obviously, they decided to come late to the party-now let's move!"

The two turtles ran down the hallway following the voices of their girlfriends: Kala (Mikey's girl), Lotus Blossum (Leo's), Mona Lisa (Raph's), and Venus De Milo (Donnie's: though he was always extremely reluctant to admit it.)

"Besides," Mikey smirked as he jogged alongside his brother, "The faster you get to Venus, the better!" he said with a wink.

"W-what? What are you talking about," Donnie replied, blushing, "Me and Venus are strictly friends: if not anything less! Look-she insists on her silly witch crafting skills of the Shinobi magic, and I am a scientist-we're just too different."

"Y' know what they say, dude," Mikey added, "Opposites attract."

"Yeah, yeah: you just focus on that Neutrino princess of yours, okay?"

"Hey! She's NOT a princess, alright! She's...she's jus' special."

"Um...HELLO!" a voice other than their own belted. A voice which belonged to Mona Lisa.

"We're right here: we can hear you," she joked. All of the girls were standing behind the prison bars in their black-striped attire and shackles about their ankles.

"Boys," Lotus Blossum cheered, "You have come! But where is Leonardo?"

"And Raphie?" Mona added.

"They weren't home when April gave us the message," Donnie replied, "But me and Mikey came as soon as we heard."

"How'd you dudettes get locked up in this joint in the first place?" Mikey asked, looking at Kala.

"Well," Mona cut in, "Let's just say a Elfie-looking Neutrino, a mutant turtle, a giant lizard, and a mysterious ninja looks a little too suspicious for the Boys in Blue's liking."

"I've never been in jail before," Kala shuddered, "We don't have it in Dimension X...I'm mondo scared."

"No worries, dudette," Mikey replied winking, "No need to fear: the turtles are here!" Mikey cried striking a heroic pose. Then, he realized that everyone was looking at him funny and he laughed as he went back to his normal posture. "I, er, I mean- at least two of the four!"

But his did not calm Kala's nerves one bit, until Mikey took her hand and looked into her eyes, "Sorry: I was being kind of an 'Ego-Head', huh? Look- everything's gonna be okay, girly. I'm here with ya all the way." he said with a wink.

Kala smiled at her boyfriend's reassurance and blushed, as Venus reached her arm through one of the cell bars and tapped Donatello on the shoulder.

"Donatello," Venus said quietly looking shamefully down at the prison floor, "I should indeed have listened to you about the city: it is not so safe a place as you say... and magic cannot solve all your problems. Thank you for this valuable lesson that I indeed had to learn the hard way."

Don didn't know what to say at first-he was shocked! She-Venus de Milo- actually admitting that _he_ was right? Not only was he surprised-but also flattered. As he searched for the proper words to thank her, he sputtered and mumbled: his face a bright blush of red.

"Well I, I-uh, hehe," he stammered, chuckling every now and then with nervousness, "I, um...you're welcome."

Venus smiled kindly at him, and then asked him, "Donatello: I know you find it difficult to find patience with me, but I must ask you- why did you come and save me?"

Don, now redder then before, hesitated once more, before gathering himself with a deep breath as he mumbled under his breath, "Be-because you always have to be there for...for the people you love."

Venus gasped happily, and so did the other girls as Donnie spilled his soul.

"Venus- you are unaware, ignorant, and extremely uninformed about city-life, science, and frankly what is real and what is just a figment of your imagination. But-but that's what gets me: your innocence. Your love of life, your thirst for knowledge of things you don't quite understand, and your magical charm that which needs no spell. I've-I've just been hiding this feeling so long- I'm not sure how you would've reacted...or how you're going to react now, honestly."

"Honestly," Venus beamed grabbing Donnie's hand, "I had wondered what took you so long to say something."

Mikey laughed and nudged Donnie with his elbow, "So duuuuuude...you two goin' steady?"

Donnie paused, slightly amused, and rubbed his chin before responding, "Well-we'll have to make it official," turning to his new girlfriend, "Won't we?"

Then, both couples went in for a kiss, and how romantic! At least...how romantic it would have been if the bars weren't in the way.

"OW!"

"AYA!"

"OOF!"

"OUCH!"

"Well, girls," Mikey sighed with a smile, "They can stop us from kissin', but they can't stop us from singing!"

**MIKEY **  
>Once I was a selfish fool<br>Who never understood  
>I never looked inside myself<br>Though on the outside, I looked good! 

**DONNIE**

Then we met and you made me  
>The man I am today<br>Venus, I'm in love with you,

No matter what I used to say  
>'Cause...<p>

**All**  
>Without love <p>

**DONNIE**

Life is like the seasons with  
>No summer <p>

**All**

Without love

**MIKEY**  
>Life is rock 'n' roll without<br>A drummer 

**BOTH**  
>(<strong>Donnie) <strong>Venus, I'll be yours forever  
>'Cause I never wanna be<br>Without love  
>Venus, never set me free<br>No, I ain't lyin'  
>Never set me free, <strong>(Mikey) <strong>Kala,  
>No, no, no! <p>

**VENUS**  
>Once I was a simple girl<br>'Til I came to N.Y.C.  
>I was still a nothing-<p>

**DON**

Though, I'd sincerely like to disagree.

**KALA**  
>Dimension X was just a prison<p>

Nothing less, and nothing more.

Didn't know what I was missin'

Til you came bangin' on my door!

**ALL**  
>That without love <p>

**VENUS**

Life is really nothing much to mention. 

**ALL**

Without love

**KALA **  
>Like a hoverboard without an engine.<p>

**BOTH**

**(Kala)** Mikey, I'll be yours forever  
>'Cause i never wanna be<br>Without love  
><strong>(Venus)<strong> So, Donnie, throw away the key

**KALA & MIKEY**  
>I'm yours forever<p>

**VENUS & DONNIE**  
>Throw away the key<p>

**ALL**  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah!<p>

"Guys?"

"Don? Mikey!"

"Mona?"

"Lotus!"

"You dudes hear that," Mikey cried excitedly.

"Sounds like Raph and Leo," Don inquisited.

Just as Donnie finished his sentence, Leonardo and Raphael rushed around the corner and in front of their girls' cell block.

"Is everyone alright?" Leo asked frantically.

"Fine-now that you're here," Lotus remarked breezily as Leo smiled shyly.

"Mona," Raph cried in excitement, "How ya doin' babe? Once I get my hands on those guys, I-" but he stopped short as he slowly got lost in Mona's splendorous beauty.

"Wow," he stammered, "Yeh sure do look beautiful behind bars."

"Must be the low watt institutional lighting," Mona winked.

"Hey," Mikey added lankily, "Guess which new couple's goin' steady?" he said, gesturing with his head over to Venus and Donatello: Venus who was giggling, and Donnie who was either angry or embarrassed (it was hard to tell because he was so red).

"Donnie," Leo added surprisingly happy, "You and Venus?"

"Atta boy, Donno!" Raph laughed heartily with a wink.

"Look," Mona cut in exasperatedly, "This is nice an' all, but can we PLEASE just bust outta here!"

"Fear not, little dahlin'," Raph purred, "I came ta rescue the fair maiden from her towuh."

**RAPH**  
>Living in the sewers,<br>Black is everywhere you go.

**LEO**  
>Who'd have thought I'd love a girl,<br>With skin as white as winter's snow. 

**LOTUS**  
>In The Shredder's layer,<br>Life was not a hostess snack. 

**MONA**

But now I've tasted turtle...  
>And I'm never going back<p>

**ALL**  
>'Cause without love<p>

**RAPH**  
>Life is like a beat that you can't follow<p>

**ALL**  
>Without love<p>

**LOTUS**  
>Life is Doris Day at the Apollo<p>

**ALL  
>(Leo)<strong> Lotus, I'll be yours forever  
>'Cause I never wanna be<br>Without love

**MONA**  
>So, Raphie, never set me free<br>No!

**ALL**  
>I'm yours forever<br>Never set me free

**ALL**  
>No, no, no!<p>

**MIKEY**  
>If you're locked up in this jail, Kala<p>

I don't know what I'll do! 

**MONA**  
>Raph, I've got to break out<br>So that I can get my hands on you

**RAPH**  
>Oh-oh woah- girl, if I can't touch you<br>Now I'm gonna lose control

**LOTUS**  
>Leo, you're my black white knight<br>I've found my blue-masked soul!

**BOYS**  
>Sweet freedom is our goal<p>

**DONNIE**  
>Venus, I wanna kiss ya!<p>

**VENUS**

Then I can't wait for paroll!

"Oh, how are we EVER going to get out of here, dudes?" Kala cried.

Venus lowered her head and thought deeply to herself, then snapped up when the idea hatched into her head.

"Donatello," she cried excitedly, "Do you remember when you were showing me the ways of the 'inter-web'?"

"You...you mean the 'internet'?"

"Yes, yes! And that one scientific journal that you showed me about the-"

"Oh, yes: of course! HAIRSPRAY!"

All of the couples looked at eachother in confusion, before saying in unison an equally perplexed, "HUH?"

"According to the Flammable Articles of Recombustulating Thematic, spray cans-"

"Wait, wait stop," Mikey giggled, "Y-you mean... you mean this is all according to **F.A.R.T.? **...HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA"

Donatello sighed as his little brother cackled maniacally at the subtle, immature joke he just picked up, and turned to Raphael.

"Raph? Would you please?"

"My pleasure," he replied before smacking Mikey firmly in the back of the head.

"OWWW!" he whined.

"Quiet, moron!"

"Continue, Donnie," Leo motioned.

"Okay, so according to the Flammable Articals of Recombustulating Thematics, or...F.A.R.T., hairspray cans often contain propellant chemicals that enable the spray effect. These propellants may take the form of either a liquid solution or gas held under pressure within the can. Butane and propane, two flammable chemicals often used as fuels, make up the principal propellants in these spray cans."

"Soooo," Raph added, "What's ya point?"

"My point _is_ if we only had a can of hairspray and a-a lighter of some sort, then maybe we can make some kind of an Easy-Bake Oven blow torch to set the girls free."

"Wait a sec," Mona began searching her prison-pants frantically until she pulled out a full-sized can of hairspray, "This good enough?"

"Umm," Donnie replied questioningly, "Yes. That's perfect, actually!"

"How'd you sneak that passed the guard, dudette?" Kala asked.

Mona smiled as she replied, "I take my hair VERY seriously."

"Tha's my girl!" Raph laughed.

"Great," Donnie cheered, "Now if only we had a lighter, then we'd-"

"Umm," Raph blushed a little as he pulled a lighter from his belt, "I, erm, I got one."

They all looked at Raphael questioningly, wondering why he had a lighter. Leonardo angrily walked up to him and crossed his arms disapprovingly.

"I don't even wanna know WHY you have this," Leo addressed Raphael as he angrily grabbed the lighter from Raphael.

"Hey, they're all good reasons!"

"I'm sure," Leonardo retorted sarcastically.

"What the shell's 'at supposed to mean?"

"We have no TIME for this!" Donatello intruded, grabbing the lighter from Leo. Carefully, Don sprayed the lock with Mona's hair care products, and then lit up Raph's lighter which melted the metal down to a puddle. The door swung open, and the couples each found their other half as they looked into eachother's eyes. 

**LEO:**

Oh, Lotus!

**LOTUS:**

Oh, Leo!

**Mikey:**

Oh, Kala!

**Kala: **

Oh, Mikey!

**Don:**

Oh, Venus!

**Venus:**

Oh, Donnie!

**Raph:**

Awh, Mona!

**Mona:**

Oo, Raphie!

**ALL**  
>Without love<p>

**RAPH**  
>Life is like a prom<br>that won't invite us

**ALL**  
>Without love<p>

**MIKEY**  
>Life's getting my big break<br>and laryngitis.

**ALL**  
>Without love<p>

**LEO**  
>Life's a '45'<br>when you can't buy it

**ALL **  
>Without love<p>

**DON**  
>Life's like Master Splinter<br>on a diet

**ALL **  
>Like a week that's only Mondays<br>Only ice cream, never sundaes  
>Like a circle with no center<br>Like a door marked "do not enter!"

DARLING, I'LL BE YOURS FOREVER  
>'Cause I never wanna be...<p>

Without love

**GIRLS**  
>Yes now you've captured me<p>

ENSEMBLE  
>Without love<p>

**BOYS**  
>I surrender happily<p>

**ALL**  
>Without love<p>

**MONA**  
>Oh, Raphie,<br>Never set me free!

**MIKEY & KALA**

No, no, no

**LEO & LOTUS**  
>No, I ain't lyin'<p>

**MONA & RAPH**  
>Never set me free <p>

**ALL**  
>No, no, no <p>

**VENUS**

No, I don't wanna live without  
>LOVE! Love, love!<p>

**DON**  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

**ALL **  
>Darling, you had best believe me,<br>Never leave me  
>without love!<p> 


End file.
